1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for converting weather data into display data for an aircraft cockpit. More particularly, the present invention involves transforming weather broadcast data into visual data displayable in an aircraft cockpit.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Currently, a pilot must tune into a COM audio channel to receive voice recorded weather data. As such, a pilot is required to listen to, remember, and apply the weather information to their present aircraft situation. This process requires the pilot's attention and distracts the pilot from other aspects of aircraft operation. Moreover, the pilot must continually receive and account for updated weather information. However, overall safety is sacrificed either by requiring the pilot to continually devote time to obtaining voice recorded weather information at the expense of other pilot functions, or by not having current and updated weather conditions to apply to the aircraft operation.
Moreover, a pilot must also update their equipment manually, such as the altimeter with data concerning, for example, barometric pressure. Otherwise, the altimeter readings would be inaccurate.